A Winter Wonderland
by Righteous-Flame
Summary: A short, mushy, winter-themed story. 'Tis the season!


The wintry sky was grey with clouds as light snow fell across Ooo. The Grasslands were coated in a thick white blanket of snow, all except for one spot on a hill overlooking the candy forest. There sat the boy and the young king of the Fire Kingdom, a circle of melted snow around them. Finn was bundled up in a heavy coat coupled with oven mitts. The flaming girl beside him also wore a coat, but not made of fire like most of her clothes. Merchants of the Fire Kingdom often sell coats such as these to protect flame elementals from outside weather; otherwise each flake of snow would hurt her.

She stared in silent wonderment at the winter landscape, everything a uniform white. The grass no longer the lush green she remembered, each of the pink candy trees now topped with snow.

"Yoohoo! FP? You alright?" Finn asked, waving his gloved hand in front of her eyes.

"H-huh?" She suddenly realized she was just staring at the view as if in a trance. "Oh jeez, sorry Finn!" she smiled, blushing in embarrassment. "This is supposed to be a date, and here I am gawking at the scenery!"

Finn couldn't help but laugh. "Nah, nah, it's all good! I'm glad you like the view so much!"

FP looked back at the landscape and pulled her knees to her chest. "Yeah. It's just, I've never seen anything like this. I mean, I've seen snow, but I've never seen it fall from the sky like this. And the way it changes everything like this…"

"Does the Fire Kingdom not have anything like that?" he asked.

"No, not really. The Fire Kingdom is pretty much the same every day, all year. Maybe a new volcano or some ash falling every once in a while. It's pretty comforting in that way, though." She thought about her kingdom, comparing it to the vastly changing landscape she saw before her. "You said this stuff was… water, right?"

"Yup! Its all just frozen water!" He smiled, grabbing a fist full of powdery snow. "PB says its caused by uh… clouds and… air pressure or some jazz. Heh, I always thought it was a type cotton candy or somethin'." He poked at the snow playfully until it started to melt from FP's heat. "Me and Jake like to see who can catch the most snowflakes on their tongue! Like this!"

Finn began demonstrating, sticking his tongue out as far as it could go. Flame Princess snickered at the sight of him cocking and tilting his head, trying to catch every snowflake.

"'Course, Jake always cheats by stretching his tongue." he laughed with his tongue still out.

Wondering how it felt herself, but wisely choosing not to use her tongue, FP held her exposed hand out in front of her to catch a flake. She watched as one slowly drifted down towards her palm. Inches before it reached her, it melted into a tiny drop of water and fell to her palm sizzling against her skin. It stung a little, but nothing she couldn't handle. She always found stuff falling from the sky strangely mesmerizing, as it rarely happened in her kingdom.

"This land is still so bizarre…" she mumbled.

Her attention was suddenly drawn by crinkling sounds beside her. She looked over to see Finn in the middle of unrolling some tinfoil he brought. He gave her a nervous smile.

"Um… Can I…?" he asked sheepishly, motioning the foil towards her lap.

"Heh, sure." she giggled.

With a huge grin, he placed the sheet on her lap and happily rested his head on it. He let out a content sigh as her radiating heat washed across his body, a comforting contrast to the blistering cold of Ooo's winter.

His head still in her lap, Finn looked back up at his girlfriend's face. However, he saw that her serene smile had turned into a small frown.

"What's wrong, FP?"

"Huh? Oh, it's… it's nothing…" she responded unconvincingly.

"C'mon, you can tell me!" he pressed.

"Sorry, it's… having a date like this, in the snow, just reminded me of… you know… our break-up…" she said quietly.

"Oh… Y-yeah…" Finn replied, massive guilt suddenly building up inside him.

He hadn't really thought about that, how a date in the snow might resemble their picnic in the Ice Kingdom a while back, when he began goading Flame Princess into fighting the Ice King. He already hated himself for that, now he felt even worse about accidentally reminding her about it.

He sat up and looked at her with worry. "Flame Princess, I-I'm really sorry about what happened!" his voice cracked as he frantically apologized. "I was a total dorkus and now I've gone and bunked up again and I hope you can forgive me and…!"

"Shh." She interrupted him by bringing her finger in front of his mouth and gave him a reassuring smile. "Finn, this is, like, the 100th time you've apologized for that!"

"I-I just thought I should… do it again?" he timidly replied.

To his surprise, she leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, leaving a slight burn mark.

"I swear, sometimes you're too nice for your own good. We're dating again, don't you think I've forgiven you by now?" she said.

"Oh… Heh, yeah…" Finn brought his hand over his cheek, feeling the mark she left. Rather than being painful, it made him feel a lot better. "Thanks, FP." he said with a grin.

With that, he contently rested his head back onto her lap and she tenderly held his gloved hand.

"Of course…" she continued, "if you were to ever lie to me like that again, I _might_ just burn you alive!" she said cheerfully.

"Uh… heh… yeah! O-of course!" he gulped.


End file.
